


Even A Hero Needs Protection Sometimes

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Lena finds out Mike is treating Kara poorly and takes matters into her own hands....





	1. Chapter 1

Like every Wednesday, I met Lena at her office for our weekly lunch. I enjoyed this hour and a half more than the other 166.5 hours of my week. Lena’s face brightened when she opened the door. “Kara, right on time.” Taking the bag, she allowed me entrance. “What did you bring this time?”

          “You’re favorite Italian sandwich from that place outside of town.” Taking a seat beside the brunette, I waited for her to unpack the bag.

          “The place that’s nearly two hours away?” Her brows knitted. When I grinned, her smile grew. “You really didn’t have to do that. Thank you.” Lena winced handing me my food.

          “You’re hurt. What happened?”

          “Nothing really.” The C.E.O. rolled her shoulder. “Just slept on it wrong.”

          “Let me try to work the muscles out. You look like you’re in a lot of pain. I mean, it’s your dominant shoulder so…,”

          “You’re not going to eat until I let you do this, are you?” Lena chuckled as she turned her back to me. “Go ahead.” The woman’s muscles tightened when I applied pressure.

          “Sorry.” _Her muscles are so tight._ Lena’s head dropped as I worked my thumbs at the base of her neck. _But she has been through a lot of stress lately._

          “That feels amazing.” Her voice was breathless. Moving pressure to her shoulders once more, a soft moan escaped the brunette’s lips. My hands stilled a second. “Is everything okay?”

          “Y-yeah.” Continuing, I tried not to hit the spot again. _But I want to...What am I thinking? She’s a friend. But how can a moan be that…I can’t even think of a word to describe it._ My mind wouldn’t stop racing. A coil started to tighten in my lower stomach when my palms or fingers brushed over Lena’s bra strap. _Why do I want to feel her skin under my hands so badly?_

“Kara, right there…,” Lena’s sentence trailed off as she sighed and leaned into my touch. I bit back a whimper at the sound of the C.E.O.’s voice. I kept working on the woman’s neck and shoulders for about five or so minutes. When I stopped, the brunette rolled her shoulders again. “You’re an amazing writer and very good with your hands.”

          _What is that look in her eyes? Mischief? Lust? Somewhere in between?_ “I…uh…let’s eat before the food gets cold.”

“My sandwich is supposed to be cold.” We ate in an awkward silence until Lena finally broke it. “Thank you, Kara. For the food and the massage. I’m not comfortable with most people touching me but-,”

          “Oh, I didn’t even think about that. I’m so sorry, Lena.”

          “No need to apologize. I trust you so it’s okay.” She paused, “Your eyes are darker than normal. Is everything okay?”

          “Y-yeah…everything’s fine.” _She knows something. That eyebrow raise says it all._

sxxx

          It was my turn to have dinner ready by the time Alex and Maggie got off work. Mon-El would join us after he was done at the bar. “That was great, Kara.” Alex leaned back in her chair and stretched. “A food coma awaits pretty soon.”

          “It really was.” Maggie started clearing the table when the door opened.

          In walked Mon-El who had a black eye, bruised jaw, and all together looked like he had been in a fight. “What the hell happened to you?” My sister tried holding back her amusement.

          “I got into a fight.” He mumbled.

          “Whoever it was, they did an epic job.” Maggie, not so much.

          Blinking away confusion, Alex leaned forward on her elbows. “How haven’t you healed yet? And when did this happen?”

          “Early this morning. When lead is used, it takes a while longer.” Walking towards me, Mon-El leaned in for a kiss. Dodging it, I smiled when he smirked. “You smell like onions?”

          “Well, I do work at a bar.” Shrugging over to the fridge, he started rummaging through it. “Is there ever anything to eat in this place?” I could feel Alex’s disapproving glare. “Crap. Crap. More crap. Ugh! I’ll just order a pizza.”

          “I cooked a roast…,”

          “It’s always dry.”

          “That’s it.” Stomping towards the man, Alex took him by the shirt shoving him against the fridge. “I don’t care if you were a prince. I’m sick of your shit. Tell me who beat you up so I can thank them.”

          “I’d rather not say.” Shame washed over his face.

          Maggie snorted. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say it was a girl. No one could hurt your ego _this_ bad.”

_She knows something._ Letting go, Alex returned to the table. “Just do whatever you want.” _Maybe I should thank whoever did this too._

          As I did my rounds that night, I heard Alex laugh. “Oh. My. God! She did that?”

          “Yup! It _slipped_ that he was treating Kara like shit and I’ve never seen her so pissed off. Totally Darth Luthor!” _Lena did that?_

          Finally, Alex caught her breath. “Well, she has always been protective of Kara.”

          “That’s true. But I swear, if I didn’t know your sister, I’d say they were secretly dating or something.”

          My sister sighed. “Yeah…I can’t argue with that.”

xxx

          The next day, I tried to figure out how to confront Lena. By nightfall, I gave up and just decided to check-in. Once Lena was off the phone, I entered her office. “Hey, Lena…,” my entire thought process dissipated when I saw the C.E.O. Turning, Lena holstered a pistol. _Should I be worried for Mon-El or worried about how extremely turned on I am right now?_

          “Yes, Kara?” There she stood in all her power. A fitted burgundy, long sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows, tight black jeans, and her hair pulled back into a ponytail had me at a whole new level of tongue tied. Grinning, Lena sauntered towards me. “Something I can help you with?” There was a fire in the brunette’s eyes that I’ve never seen before.

          “I…uh…,” _My heart is pounding._ _Lena normally has my heart racing but this is different. She’s more primal now._

“You’re here about the pipe incident, aren’t you?” Since my words failed me, all I did was nod. “Well, first of all, he treats you like shit.” She paused biting her lip. “And,” she paused. “I like you. More than a friend should.”

          “Lena, I…”

          “It’s okay, Kara.” Cupping my cheek, she continued. “I just want you to be safe and happ…mmph.”

I couldn’t help but interrupt her with a hard kiss that escalated. “Stop being so damn selfless.” Letting my forehead rest against hers, I caught my breath. “So, that’s what it feels like to kiss you...”

“Kara…,”

“Lena, I can’t do it anymore.” My voice cracked as a lump started to form in my throat.

“Can’t do what?” The brunette kept her voice soft. Keeping her hands on my neck, Lena stroked my cheeks with her thumbs. “Tell me.”

_I’ve never seen such passion and love before._ “I can’t lie to myself anymore.”

“Lie about what?”

A bitter chuckle escaped my throat. “I’m sure you already know.” I let my fingertips stroke the woman’s hairline on the back of her neck causing her to shiver.

          Before I could pull away, Lena gently grabbed my wrist. “Kara, hold on.” I met the woman’s worried gaze. “I know I’ve acted harshly because of my feelings for you but…I don’t want you to do the same and make a mistake.”

          “The only two mistakes I could make right now is not following my heart and letting you go out that door with a loaded gun and the intention of killing someone who I actually want to kill first.” A mischievous grin tugged at the woman’s lips. “He has a lead allergy…,” _You’re Supergirl. You’re not supposed to kill people._ “No. No. We’re not killing him.”

          “Why the goodie two shoes act all of a sudden? It’s almost as if you were Supergirl.” The blood drained from my face. “I promise not to kill him.” Lena kissed my forehead. “But what are we going to do about this? Because I can think of plenty of ways to get rid of him but you won’t like them.”

          I couldn’t help but laugh. “If it involves him disappearing, dying, or thrown in prison…yes, I won’t like it.”

          “Well then I’m out of ideas.” The C.E.O. pouted playfully. _That is going to kill me one day._ “What about abducting him and dropping him in the middle of nowhere? Since there’s someone who knows where he is, it wouldn’t be dis-,” Lena threw up her hands in defeat when I glared. “Okay fine.” Wrapping her arms around my waist, she pulled me against her. “I do ask that if you want to be with me, that you break up with him.”

          “Consider it done. Honestly, I can’t believe I’ve let this go on as long as it has. My aunt, mother, and Cat would kill me. Alex, Winn, and James _hate_ him with a passion.” I paused. “Although, I think James hates him for more reasons than just treating me badly.” Lena’s brows creased. “I think he likes Winn and Mike always flited.”

          “Really?” A chuckle escaped the woman’s throat. “Well, Winn is cute…a nerdy cute. He’s good to you so he’s okay in my book. Winn and James have good taste.”

          I laughed. “Were you really going to shoot Mike?”

          “I beat him with a pipe, didn’t I?’ Lena’s voice was serious.

          “I’m not sure if I should be scared for him or…,” My sister’s knock interrupted me. _Why are they here?_

          “Who is it?”

          “Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer.” A pause, “She’s not here to arrest you. I’ve not seen Kara since last night.”

          “Come in.” The brunette stood her ground as the door opened.

          “So is she-wow…,” Alex stopped when she saw Lena.

          “What is it?” Stepping beside my sister, Maggie spoke. “Damn...Darth Luthor indeed. Uh, for all I know, you’re going to a private gun range and have no intention of firing towards an actual person. Correct?”

          Chuckling, Lena let a hand rest on the holster. “Correct, Detective.”

          She gave a slow nod. “Okay…good. Last time I arrested you Kara bitched until you got out.”

          “Hey!”

          Alex snorted. “Kara, it’s true. That’s all I heard about for days!” She paused, becoming serious. “The two of you are going to be together, right?”

          “Right.” I spoke with pride.

          “Good. I know you’ll treat her right.” My sister smiled warmly. “I’m happy for you guys.”

          “Thank you. I appreciate that, Agent Danvers. You’re important to Kara so I value your opinion.”

          “It’s Alex and you’re welcome. Now, let’s go back to Kara’s and have some celebratory drinks.”

          “I can’t wait to see Mike run off in fear of the little Luthor!” Maggie laughed and nearly dragged Alex towards the door.

          Taking my hand, Lena squeezed. “Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you wanted a follow up chapter and other wanted me to write a drunk Lena because of something tweeted about Katie McGrath. Anyway, here's chapter two. And yes, Lena gets a little more revenge....

 

As we neared my apartment, I heard Mon-El grumbling. Falling back, Lena looked worried. “What’s wrong?” Alex and Maggie stopped also. Taking the brunette’s hand once more, I met her gaze. “If Mike is still here, try to be nice.”

          “I’ll be as pleasant as a-,”

          “Pissed off porky pine.” Maggie interrupted and Alex snorted.

          “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” My sister wiped away tears. “It was just…perfect…okay I’m getting the Darth Luthor look…,” Turning quickly, Alex jetted forward.

          I let Alex and Maggie enter my apartment first and heard Mon-El. “What the hell is going on? Where’s Kara?”

          “I’m right here.”

          The man’s stare fell on me. “Where have you been?”

          “With me.” His eyes shifted and the blood drained from his face when Lena entered. That protective primal power radiated from her like it had at L-Corp.

          “Oh-fuck….,” Mon-El stumbled back a few steps and raised his hands. His eyes grew when he saw the holster on Lena’s hip. “D-don’t shoot me. I’m sure Kara’s told you I have a lead allergy by now.”

          “Yes, she did.” Lena paused. “May we have the room a moment?”

          “Luthor,” Maggie warned. “What are you up to?”

          “I just want to have a word with Mike.” Her voice and expression was unreadable. “It’s his choice to stay alive.”

          “I can’t let you do this unless I take the gun.” Maggie stood strong.

          “Fine.” Handing over the gun, Lena repeated, “The room, please.” With a final glance, Alex and Maggie went into my room. “Kara,” her gaze softened. “Please?” Giving a small nod, I joined my sister.

          “No lead pipe or bullets. What exactly can you do to me? I’m-,”

          “A prince from Daxon. Kin to Krypton. I know all about you, Mon-El.” _If she knows who he is, does she know who I am?_ “Now, here’s what’s going to happen: you’re going to treat Kara with respect. I’m not sure why she’s not kicked your ass yet. Probably because she’s much kinder than I am.”

          “She’s-,”

          “Oh no. I’m not done. You don’t get to speak until I’m finished.” All of us cringed at the sound of Lena’s voice.

          “Holy shit.” Alex grinned. “Your girl’s got teeth.”

          “Shh!”

          “Kara is not a piece of property so you will not treat her as such. If she wants to stay with you, you _will_ treat her the way she deserves.”

          “Ha! You can have her. She’s not that great in be-oooph.” When we heard a thud, I ran out to see what happened. Mon-El twitched on the floor. A small box-like device attached to his chest.

          “He’ll be fine.” I wasn’t sure whether I should laugh or shake my head. Lena stood with her arms crossed and a smirk. “It’s basically a teaser with lead based coils so it would actually penetrate his skin.”

          “Uh…,” Maggie scratched her head. “He fell on it right?”

          “Let’s go with that.” The brunette stepped over the now passed out prince to shorten the distance between us. “I don’t do well when people insult you. Hell, every time you complained about Snapper, I want to buy CatCo just to fire him.”

          Laughing, I wrapped my arms around the shorter woman. “I love you.” All of us froze. _Oh crap!_

          Leaning back, letting her hands find purchase on my hips, Lena searched my eyes. “Do you mean that?”

          “Yes. F-for a while now. I’ve just been scared.” Glancing away, my cheeks flushed.

          “Well, obviously, after today there’s no reason to be scared, Kara Zor-El.” My eyes flashed to Lena’s. “For a while. I knew you were Supergirl the first time I saw you in the suit. That scar between your eyebrows gave it away. Then your smile. It was the same whether you were Supergirl or Kara Danvers when you were alone with me.”

          “I told you that’d be what gave you away!” Alex chimed in. “Maggie, you owe me fifty bucks.”

          “Damn it. I thought you forgot about that.” We watched as the detective pulled out her wallet. “Fine.”

          Snatching the bill with a grin, Alex shoved it in her pocket. “Now, about those drinks...”

          “Yeah, just drag him into another room and I’ll see what you have to work with.”

          “Little Luthor’s a bartender too? What can’t you do?” Grabbing Mon-El’s ankles, Alex grabbed his wrists.

          “Apparently, keep her cool when it comes to Kara. Good God he’s heavy.” Groaning, Maggie and Alex dragged the unconscious man towards the spare bedroom.

          Before I could make it far, Lena took my wrist, turning me towards her. Pulling me close, she kissed me tenderly. “Miss. Danvers, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”

          Shivering, I shuddered at the woman’s touch. “I’d like that very much so. Yes.”

          “While I know you shiver when I call you “Miss. Danvers,” what would you like your last name to actually be? Danvers or Zor-El?”

          _Luthor._ I bit back my initial thought. “In your eyes, I’m Kara Danvers. Kara Zor-El is a mix of Supergirl Kara and the dorky Kara you’ve come to love. But to you, I want to stay Kara Danvers.”

          “Deal. Besides, I already said that Kara Danvers is my hero.” Kissing me quickly, Lena brushed past me to enter the kitchen. “Let’s see, what do we have to work with?”

          “I’m going to vomit, I swear.” Alex and Maggie finally joined us.

          “Were we like that?” Alex took a seat at the table next to Maggie.

          “Yeah, you were pretty mushy at first.” She smiled. “Well, you still are.”

          “Now _I’m_ going to puke.” I couldn’t help but laugh as I watched Lena mix the drinks.

          A few hours passed, and we were all a few drinks in. I made sure everyone stayed away from the alien drink that would kill humans. “Fucking hell, Luthor. How are you still going strong?” Maggie’s words were slurred with a hiccup mixed in.

          “I’ve always had a high tolerance.” A dorky smile played at the C.E.O.’s lips as she leaned against me. “Hey sexy…,”

          “Oh gawd.” Alex groaned. “Shall we leave the two of you alone?”

          “Alex!” I tried my hardest to stay serious but hiccupped.

          “Oh oh oh!” Maggie laughed. “SuperCorp is a go!”

          “Super,” hiccup, “Corp?” Lena thought a moment. “What do you think?” She snuggled close and let her head rest on my shoulder. “I like it.”

          “Me too.” I hummed taking another sip of my drink. “But I like…” I stopped myself quickly. _I can’t tell her that. She’d be hurt thinking it was just a drunken thought._

          “What is it?” Lena straightened studying me. “What do you like better?”

          Looking between us, Alex tried to save me. “CorpSuper? Nah. SuperCorp sounds better.” _She knows. Oh God._

          Thankfully, Lena was drunk enough to believe my sister’s save. “Well, I like SuperCorp better. Rolls off the tongue easier.” A devilish grin tugged at the brunette’s lips. “You know what else rolls off the tongue easily?” Her voice dripped with seduction but less crisp as normal.

          I jumped feeling fingertips dance on my thigh. “Okay! I think you’ve had enough!” My voice squeaked.

          “You’re probably right.” Lena yawned letting her head rest on my shoulder once more. “Could you get me a Coke? I refuse to let your sister record me walking drunk. That is blackmail I do not need.”

          “Trust me Lena; you will never have to worry about me blackmailing you.” Alex made her way towards the fridge, swaying slightly on her way. “You’ll never have to worry about me doing that. I’d rather not be at the receiving end of Kara being protective.” Placing the can on the table, she took her seat. “I do _not_ want that again.”

          “It’s cute though. I must admit.” Maggie yawned with a stretch. “Scary how protective the two of you are over one another. But that shows just how strong you will be together.”

          Before she could continue, we heard groaning coming from the guest room. “Oh yeah, I forgot about monkey boy.” We all burst out laughing at how serious Lena was. “Come on monkey boy! I’ll pour you a drink. We’ll call a truce.”

          “Fuck off.”

          “Well, if you want to be that way then…,” Taking a small remote from her pocket, Lena clicked a button causing Mon-El to convulse and pass out again. “I’ll take it off him later. I promise.”

          “With that, I think we’re going to go back to Maggie’s.” I watched as the two women made their way drunkenly towards the door. “I’ll call an Uber. Night guys.”

          “Night.” Lena and I spoke in unison.

          “I can give you some clothes to sleep in.” Standing, I rolled my shoulders. “If you want to stay over.”

          “While I would stay over anyway, I cannot take the chance of any media outlet seeing me this way.” Pulling the brunette to her feet, I smiled. “But I trust you. I know you won’t use this to your advantage.”

          “Mmhmm.” We helped each other make it to my room. Rummaging through my dresser, I threw Lena a change of clothes. “I’ll change in the bathroom.”

          “Okay.”

          Entering my room, I saw Lena curled up under the covers. _She’s so beautiful._ Sliding in beside Lena, I let my back face her. “Night.”

          Rolling over to wrap an arm around me, Lena nuzzled my hair. “Goodnight, beautiful.” Gently, the woman kissed my bare shoulder before falling fast asleep.


End file.
